


A Sorta Fairytale

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I adore this Tori Amos song, and I got this feeling of a weird sort of dreamland, not your ordinary 'fairytale', I guess, when I hear it, so I decided to explore it, and see where it goes. Leave me stuff that you wanna see happen.





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

And I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this  
Day Back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you

 

Justin was aware of these feelings that currently sat in his stomach. Not butterflies. Those were reserved only when Brian held him in bed, satisfied and secure that his blond boy lover was happy. 

These were different. They were sharp pangs of fear, darting in and out of his abdomen. He didn't know why.

 

Brian woke up and stretched out his hand across Justin, his skin shining in the morning sun. 

He wondered if anything before this moment was important, if it meant anything at all, because if it did, he didn't care. He had his body wrapped loosely against the warm flesh of the one that he did, in fact, love, and was inhaling the strawberrry scent of blond hair, streaks of gold and some white. Brian kissed the back of his neck, closing his eyes and dreaming that this one second in time would last forever.

Justin securely opened an eye and felt Brian's hand around him. It must be morning, because the sun was coming in through the gauzy, wispy curtains that he had put up.

 

It wasn't butterflies.

 

Brian slipped a hand on his boy's stomach, silently turning him around so that they would be face to face.

He couldn't quite read the expression on Justin's face; something of a conundrum danced across his cheekbones and hid behind his irises. Brian kissed his cheek to break the spell, but Justin's eyes seemed to be closed, yet they were open.

"Hey, Justin. Are you there?" Brian slapped his pale cheek softly, not quite freaking out, but on the verge of it.

"Yeah, I'm here. Why?" Justin gave him a smile and leaped out of bed into the shower.

Brian slumped into the pillows, his back hitting the soft downy cotton inside the pillowcases. He closed his eyes and hoped that something wasn't wrong. With a sigh, he got up and entered the bathroom.


End file.
